<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irish Coffee by Ashush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644138">Irish Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush'>Ashush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adult Confidant AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Confidant AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, bet sojiro will be embarrassed tomorrow lol, hoo boy, i know nothing of drinks, oh yeah they’re dating here, poor guy, sadayo takes care of him?? sorta, sojiro accidentally gets drunk lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojiro’s cup of coffee has a certain twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawakami Sadayo/Sakura Sojiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adult Confidant AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irish Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing of coffee but I heard from somewhere that irish coffee has alcohol and welp I couldn’t resist—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sadayo’s POV </em>
</p>
<p>“You have a serious case of bedhead.”</p>
<p>I turned around to face Sojiro, whose head was on the counter but eyes were staring right at me.</p>
<p>“I definitely am aware of that, Sojiro.”</p>
<p>Even if he was supposed to be a cocky and charming loverboy of Shujin, he should still be wary of the stuff given to him by his fangirls. </p>
<p>Some girl literally gave him a bottle filled with coffee, asking him to taste it for her since she made that.</p>
<p>He didn’t even ask about the kind of coffee, he just drank all of it. It was good, he said, but after a few minutes, he started getting all loopy and hyper at the same time, as if he was a drunkard.</p>
<p>Apparently, he <em> was </em> a drunkard.</p>
<p>I took him back to Leblanc and showed him to Futaba, who just shook her head and told us that it was some sort of Irish coffee.</p>
<p>Which had alcohol, believe it or not.</p>
<p>“I told you not to drink that, but you just had to since it was from your fan.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, Madame.”</p>
<p>I frowned at him.</p>
<p>“But can I catch your name? You’re really pretty, even with the bedhead.”</p>
<p>Sojiro grinned like the doofus he was and pulled out his phone, expecting a number. </p>
<p>I was internally laughing at him.</p>
<p>“I’m Sadayo Kawakami, and I’m your girlfriend. Seriously, Sojiro—“</p>
<p>I was cut off by Sojiro shouting, “You’re MY girlfriend!? <em>W o a h</em>.” and may have ended up laughing harder than expected.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know how that happened but yeah.”</p>
<p>“Your bedhead is really cute though, just saying..”</p>
<p>What was up with my hair today? How does it keep getting Sojiro’s attention?</p>
<p>Minutes later, Sojiro fell asleep on the counter and it was my cue to leave.</p>
<p>Drunk Sojiro was a pretty cute Sojiro.</p>
<p>Not that I’d ever admit it out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>